The present invention generally relates to telecommunications and more specifically to dynamic adjustment of call characteristics at a gateway on per call basis.
Voice over internet protocol (VOIP) solutions are being used by many users who make telephone calls. VOIP provides an inexpensive and flexible telephony system that may be used in lieu of or in conjunction with a public switch telephone network (PSTN).
Although VOIP is used, calls may still be connected between PSTN telephones and VOIP telephones. Thus, the calls go through a PSTN network and VOIP network. When these calls occur, call quality may be poor because of the differences in the networks. For example, the PSTN side and/or VOIP side may suffer from poor volume level and/or echo.
Gateways may be calibrated in an attempt to minimize poor call quality. For example, the gain may be calibrated for calls made through the gateway. This calibration is a global adjustment for all calls made through the gateway or calls from an end point.
Some telephones may have a volume adjustment local to the handset that may used to adjust the volume on the phone. This solution, however, does not remedy the poor call quality for the call (e.g., as perceived by other participants).